Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man/@comment-30535925-20191022125924/@comment-30535925-20200113171207
Extending on mah previous comment, I believe I'll explain why I believe Sonic wins. Statistically, both are very similar. While Sonic's physically faster, showing a far better array of faster than light feats with his numerious black hole outspeeding (He has physically outran more legitimate singularities than Mega Man has, such as in the portable versions of Sonic Colors and Lost World, and has a far longer streak of faster than light desplays to support it.) power-ups, and even statements that support such a placement. However, Mega Man has faught opponents who are faster than light and has even shot out lasers out of the air in Super Adventure Rockman. Yes, technically Duo has gone a significant speed above Sonic's shown feats, but scaling Mega Man and Duo remotely is a bad idea, involving statements and us being shown that Duo is on a far higher level than Mega Man almost immediately afterwards. Strength is a tricky one to fully deduce. However, Sharaku's statements place them both at a star level placing, which I'll be using here for my reasoning. Despite how vast Mega Man's arsenal is, he has few ways to actually put down Sonic that Sonic counters, survived, or both. Take freezing Sonic solid, Sonic's survived being flash frozen numerious times in Sonic Mania and in the Sonic Advance series without much damage, and has broken out of both. Taking out Sonic via Black Hole isn't going to work, as he has survived, and with the Void Wisp can even become one himself (one that has more going for being a legitimate black hole than Mega Man's). Sonic also has the same amount of timestop/slow abilities as Mega Man has with Chaos Control and Time Break, and ones that aren't as limited as Mega Man's that he's displayed or are implied to be able to do. Mega Man can increase his speed for a short period of time, but so can Sonic with power-ups and Speed Break. However, on the otherhand, Sonic has a share of options that Mega Man isn't as suited to counter, such as with Magic Hands or Ring Time, both hard counter Mega Man by taking him out then and there. But as both require Sonic getting upclose, and Mega Man's arsenal is far more suited for long-ranged, they aren't an insta win, and Mega Man has more than enough items and powers to outlast Sonic in a fight between the two in base theoreticially. ...in base, theoretically. Super Sonic throws a MASSIVE wrench in Mega Man's potential win. Not only is Super Sonic significantly stronger than Mega Man's Power Adaptor through shown and physical feats, Mega Man holds little to actually hurt Super Sonic. Considering how Super Sonic is nigh-invulnerable (infact it usually takes universal entities to even harm a Super form, such as from Solaris and the Egg Salamander, a leveling that is way higher than any of Mega Man's canonical showings), and how Emerl, who was powered by the Chaos Emeralds, was capable of absorbing energy from a star cluster destroying explosion, and supporting this the emeralds were stated to be able to power-up the Arc to such a point it could destroy stars... there's not much Mega Man had to dish out enough or even out-last the super form. That is implying Mega Man would try to survive the super form, considering he is unaware and would likely be unable to figure out that Super Sonic even has a time-limit. He hasn't faught anything that has this sort of time-limit, and wouldn't know about it unless Sonic just... says it or implies it. (As cocky as Sonic is, he isn't dumb enough to reveal that it has a time limit.) And, to finish it, even if Archie was included (which it isn't), Sonic win even more solidly through almost every factor, considering Sonic has forms beyond Mega Man's super form, and in their canon fight, Sonic would've won through disabling Mega Man's buster and his sheer speed, which Mega Man required to call in outside help and a scene change to turned the tide. The fact Sonic remembered all this by the end of the story, while Rock lost the memory of it even happening just nails it in.